


things you said i wouldn't understand

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, confession i hate that the tag is mental health issues as if it was a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: Tumblr prompt, written for thinksideways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/gifts).



Alex picks at the lint on the blanket. “I’m not saying, y’know, you have to understand it. You probably won’t. Fuck, I don’t even understand. But I – I need to know you’ll still be here anyway. That I’m not scaring you off.”

Aaron puts his hand over Alex’s. “Hey. I know that. But it’s okay, you know. It’s okay not to be okay.”

Alex is chewing on his lip, looking unconvinced. Aaron picks up Alex’s hand, kisses his knuckles. Looks up at Alex’s face.

“I love you, Alexander. That’s not going to change.”

“Yeah, but – it’s not, y’know. Always going to be easy.”

“Hey,” says Aaron, leans forward and cups Alex’s face in his hands. “No one ever said this was going to be easy. Relationships take work, it’s not like I was going into this expecting that neither of us would ever have any struggles, you know? I’m here for you, and that’s not going to change just because I know this about you now. I want to help in whatever way I can, and I know you’d do the same for me. Even if that just means holding you and listening and loving you and patching you up if you need it, or – anything. Anything I can do for you, I will, please know that.”

Alex wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand, then scoots over and tucks himself against Aaron. Aaron wraps his arms around Alex, holds him tight.

“I love you too,” Alex whispers.

“Oh, good,” says Aaron, and kisses the top of his head. “I’m so lucky to be loved by someone as amazing as you.”

They stay like that, curled up together in Alex’s bed, in his dimly lit bedroom. Alex falls asleep pressed close against Aaron, and even though Aaron knows he has to be up early tomorrow morning, he doesn’t mind that he’ll have to leave earlier from Alex’s apartment – there is no way he is leaving Alex to sleep alone tonight. He fishes his phone out of his pocket with the hand that is not playing with Alex’s hair, and quietly sets his alarm, puts his phone down on the bed next to him.

As he starts to fall asleep, he lets himself imagine what it would be like to fall asleep like this, with Alexander, every night.

He wonders – and then thinks, why not?

He starts planning how he’ll ask Alex, but falls asleep before he constructs a sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> the last one i have for the wonderful thinksideways at the moment <3


End file.
